Roller-Coaster Rush
by The Marvel Encyclopedia
Summary: "It was nothing like the roller-coaster passionate and heated romance Camille and Logan shared." Logan and Camille's relationship is going strong, but can they survive everything that is about to be thrown at them? They can do anything! Right? LOTS OF DRAMA. A lot of other pairings with their own mini dramas. Kendall/Jo. Carlos/Stephanie. Katie/Kyle.
1. Big time tears

**Hey Everyone. So this is my first Lomille fan fiction on but I have wrote one on wattpad which I'm planning on uploading onto here.**

**I hope you like it.**

**WARNING: Do not read is you are sensitive to sensitive topics (if that made any sense at all.)**

**This story may seem a little "Out there" but bear with me.**

**Sorry for any mistakes - this is not proof read before publishing.**

**BTW: Logan and Camille are already together at the start of this story and I know Camille is from Connecticut in the series but I wanted her to be from Texas so I could write easier about her home. (I know nothing about Connecticut.)**

**Sorry if I use British words instead of American (I'm British btw) **

**Please review, even if you hate it.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Big time rush otherwise they would be singing in my bedroom at this very moment (which they are not) :'(**

* * *

_Friday 26th June 2012_

Logan and his band mates stood knocking on white door leading to Katie's room. Logan was worried sick about his non-biological little sister, so worried that if she didn't open the door soon he would knock it down. None of them knew what had happened, it all happened so quickly. One minute Carlos was trying to kill James for pulling out a +4 card in their heated game of Uno, next minute Katie runs in crying and shuts herself into her room.

The boys shared a deep sigh and looked to each other for an idea. Mamma Knight was currently back in Minnesota since her mother was ill, leaving Big time rush in charge of themselves and their little sister for the next two weeks, they had no idea how to handle Katie's crying - it wasn't in the contract - all they were supposed to do was keep her fed and out of trouble in exchange for toys. "Maybe we should call mamma Knight, she will know what to do." Carlos suggested to the other boys "She always knows what to do."

"We can't!" The all responded together. Kendall carried on "She'll worry and she has enough to worry about already with nana being ill." He explained to the helmet wearer.

"Then how will we get her out and talking?" James asked, just as worried about the small brunette as Logan was.

"Logan?" Carlos suggested, knowing the smart one of the group would have at least the hint of an idea.

Logan thought for a moment "Maybe we need to get her the next best thing to a mum." His band mates looked at him to go on, not quite understanding his plan "Well the next best thing to a mum would be a big sister. And Katie thinks of Camille as a sister." He then explained.

"Well what are you waiting for?" James shouted. "Call that on-again off-again girlfriend of yours and get her to come help us!" Logan did as he was told and they waited for Camille to join them, she let herself in to find the guys engrossed in a hockey game.

"I'm here." She called "What's the matter?" Logan had kept it very basic on the phone, he only said that they needed her help and fast. Camille wasn't stupid and she knew her boyfriend well, she could tell just by his voice how worried he was.

They got up from their seat of the couch and started to walk towards Camille, only to stop dead in their tracks when they saw her outfit. She had a tight red dress on that was fairly short but not enough to label her as a slut, especially since the sleeves were 3/4 length, the whole dress was covered in red floral lace and it clung to her body in just the right places. Her hair was it's normal natural curl that was signature for Camille and like normal, her make up was basic and natural looking. She was bare legged but had high grey boots on which made the dress look a little more casual, still far too sophisticated for no occasion. "What?" She asked innocently. "Do I have something in my teeth?" She went to the mirror to check her teeth only to find nothing there, when she turned back to the boys that had gained composure and were semi-animated again.

"You look ... amazing." Logan complimented "What's the occasion?"

"My dad is coming to visit." She told them simply, that was enough information for them. The day Camille turned eighteen, her accountant father left her to live alone in Hollywood. He missed Camille's mother and their other children, not to mention his old job back in Texas. He visited every month or so to check on Camille, sometimes bringing his wife and children who all missed Camille so much, and every time he did, Camille always dressed up. He trusted Camille to live on her own in the two bed apartment. Her best friend, Jo, had moved in to share the apartment -and the rent- with her shortly after coming home from New Zealand and getting back together with her ex-boyfriend Kendall. Logan often stayed over in Camille and Jo's apartment, since him and Camille didn't get any privacy in 2J where Logan shared a room with his best friends, in fact he stayed over so often that he had some clothes hanging up in Camille's wardrobe and his own draw - not that Camille minded.

"So what was it you wanted?" She asked the gawking guys as they continued to give her the elevator eyes.

"Katie's upset." Carlos told her. "She ran in crying and now she won't open the door."

James finished off what Carlos was about to say "We think it might be better for a girl to talk to her."

Camille walked past the boys and to Katie's bedroom door, she knocked lightly and pressed her ear to the door, she could hear muffled sobs from the other side. _poor Katie. _she thought _it must be bad._ She knocked again. "Katie Sweetie. It's Camille. Can I come in?" She heard Katie move and footsteps walking towards the door, she took a step back.

"Are you alone?" Katie mumbled quietly.

"Yes Sweetie." Camille ushered the guys away just in time for Katie to open the door. She looked terrible with small mascara smudges under her eyes and pink lip gloss smeared over the sleeve of her over sized sweatshirt, James had given it to her when he realised he had grown out of it and that Katie liked it.

"Come in." the fragile looking girl mumbled, she walked away from the door and sat cross legged on her bed, Camille walked into the purple room, shutting the door behind her and perched next to Katie on the mattress. The room used to be shared by both Mamma Knight and Katie until they realised Katie was growing up and needed some space, so they put up a wall in the middle of the room and an extra door to make two smaller rooms. Both painted a light shade of purple.

"What's wrong bonbon?" Camille couldn't help but call her cute nicknames, it was in her DNA, she had different pet names for everyone, just like her Mamma did, back in Texas. Katie was always something 'sweet' related.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Katie answered, blowing her nose.

"Come on Cherry Pie. You can tell me anything. No judgements and totally confidential." This reassured Katie and she wondered whether she should open up to Camille, if there was anyone she would tell, it would be Camille, there was no one else she thought would understand and she knew her 'brothers' would judge.

"It's Kyle." She said meekly, Kyle was Katie's boyfriend of six months, although at their age it was more of a close friendship with the occasional passionate-less goodbye kiss, nothing like the roller-coaster passionate and heated romance Camille and Logan shared. The guys hated Kyle, for no reason other than he was into Katie and lets face it, they were very over-protective with her.

"What about Kyle?" Camille pestered, Katie broke down into more sobs and Camille pulled her close to hug her. "You can tell me anything sugar pop." Camille then said, using yet another sweet related nickname she had given Katie.

"He made me do some things I didn't want to do. Then he dumped me because I didn't do them good enough." she broke down into major tears in Camille's arms.

"Okay Jellybean, tell me everything."

* * *

**Please review. And if you know any sweet names that Camille could call Katie then please tell me them and I will give credit to any that I use.**

**I will update soon if you actually want to continue reading.**

**There will be more Lomille next chapter I promise.**


	2. Big time pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big time rush otherwise Logan and Camille would have more scenes together!**

**I don't know the age gap between the boys and Katie but it works out well for me if its about 5years so that's what I've wrote. 3**

_**!Lomille forever!**_

**. review.x.**

* * *

_Previously: "What about Kyle?" Camille pestered, Katie broke down into more sobs and Camille pulled her close to hug her. "You can tell me anything sugar pop." Camille then said, using yet another sweet related nickname she had given Katie._

_"He made me do some things I didn't want to do. Then he dumped me because I didn't do them good enough." she broke down into major tears in Camille's arms._

_"Okay Jellybean, tell me everything."_

_...!...xxx...!..._

_Friday 26th June 2013__** (I realise that I accidently put 2012 last chapter. oops, sorry.)**_

Katie was still crying into Camille's arms, trying to mumble an explanation of her tears to no avail. Camille was expecting the worst, multiple horrors of what could have happened were running through her head.

"Sweetie, I know you don't want to talk about it but can you please just tell me how much he made you do? To put my mind at rest." Camille asked the fourteen - nearly fifteen - year old.

Katie sat up and wiped her nose on her sleeve and moving slightly away from the concerned 20year old. "I'm still a virgin if that's what you're asking me." She sniffled. Camille breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was one horror she could cross of the list of possibilities.

"Sorry bonbon I was just concerned." She then said, noting that the small brunette was a bit upset by her question.

Katie hugged her "I know, thanks for being there for me." They hugged for a while longer until Katie was all out of tears. Katie let go of Camille and looked at her, wondering whether she should tell her non-biological sister what had happened. "He didn't make me have sex with him, I wouldn't have let him. He just ..." She stumbled for the right words "...made our goodbye kiss a little too..."

"...Forceful?" Camille asked "...Deep?" "...Passionate?"

"All of the above!" Katie squealed, they shared a small giggle and hugged again. "Thanks again Camille."

"Any time lolly pop."

They sat on Katie's bed talking nonsense for a while, Camille was doing everything in her power to get Katie to stop thinking about Kyle. They were talking about what colour Katie should paint her room when they heard the front door open, then close, then they heard Kendall shout "We're back with the pizza!" He had left with Logan to get everyone's super healthy dinner, since none of them could be bothered to cook.

"Get Camille and Katie!" Logan then shouted. "Guys?" Camille laughed and walked over to the door, she opened it fast to find James and Carlos falling down in front of her.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Katie asked, standing up.

"What? ... no!" James said.

Carlos looked like he was about to break at the daggers Katie was throwing at him "Okay yes!" He broke. "But all we heard was clothes and colours. Not why you were upset." He told them honestly. The girls laughed and they all sat down at the table.

It was a six seated table. Two people each side and one on the edge. Logan and Camille were sat next to each other with Carlos and James opposite, Katie was sat on the end next to Camille and Kendall opposite her. They were mostly silent eating the pizza and sipping on cola, only making small talk until Carlos asked the question on all of the boys' minds "So Katie..." He started, taking a sip of his drink "...What was wrong earlier?"

Katie looked to Camille for support, not wanting the boys of big time rush to head over to Kyle's apartment with hockey sticks.

Camille laughed. "You know us girls, something's always wrong. It was just one of those important-at-the-time things that turned out to be nothing. Don't worry about it." She laughed again, putting her acting to the test, all of the boys brought it, except Logan, he knew his girlfriend too well.

"You're lying." He said simply. "Katie? What was the matter?" He asked.

Kendall looked over to his baby sister "Katie?" He asked, full of worry but anger that she had tried to lie.

"It was nothing." She told him, looking back at Camille.

Everyone shared glances. "Kyle broke up with Katie and didn't give any reason." Camille told them, it was sort of the truth.

Kendall stood up "I think I need to have a chat with..." He was cut off my Camille screaming, although it was quiet it was still a scream.

Camille felt another sharp pain in her lower abdomen, she grabbed onto the closest thing - which happened to be Logan's thigh - to help her pain. She could hear everyone asking her if she was okay, if she needed an ambulance or could wait for doctor Hollywood, she could barely hear them over her pain. She screamed again and Logan grabbed onto her. Then everything went black...

* * *

**Cliff-hanger or what?**

**Sorry if that seemed sudden at the end, I wanted it to be unexpected and struggled to write about the pain.**

**Please review and let me know of any sweet names that Camille could call Katie.**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon, I shall commence writing straight away! **

**xxx**


	3. Hospital rush

**Hope nobody wanted to kill me too much after the cliff-hanger.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Big time rush then I would have better things to do then to sit and write for you.**

**Enjoy and please review, it means a lot! **

* * *

_Previously: Camille felt another sharp pain in her lower abdomen, she grabbed onto the closest thing - which happened to be Logan's thigh - to help her pain. She could hear everyone asking her if she was okay, if she needed an ambulance or could wait for doctor Hollywood, she could barely hear them over her pain. She screamed again and Logan grabbed onto her. Then everything went black... _

_~xxx...xxx~_

_Saturday 27th June 2013_

Camille felt sunlight on her skin as well as the artificial lighting that had been beaming on her for hours, how many hours she didn't know, she could hear muffled voices and the beep of a heart rate monitor, she could feel warm breath on her neck from whoever was sat beside her, she felt invited by the rich smell of coffee mixed with the horrible smell of excessive cleanness, much like a hospital smell ... a hospital ... hospital? ... she wondered if that was where she was, all of her senses pointed to the possibility, right down to the uncomfortable sheets and baggy dress that felt like sandpaper against her skin. A hospital? She wanted to open her eyes to confirm or deny her hypothesis, only she didn't have the strength. Her ears began to allow more noise, letting her hear the clatter of heals along a corridor, the wheels of a bed squeaking past her door. She was definitely in a hospital. But why? The last thing she remembered was sitting at the dinner table eating pizza, then she felt a pain ... the pain! Was that the reason she was in here? Then she heard a voice "Camille baby? Can you hear me?" At first she couldn't recognise the voice, it was full of concern. Then it hit her like a stroke of lightning.

Logan.

Her eyes flew open and her head turned, he was nursing a cup of coffee and looked tired and worn out, he was still in the clothes he had worn yesterday, he sighed, relieved that Camille had opened her eyes. "Logan?" She mumbled sleepily coming to her senses. "What happened?"

He smiled sincerely, making her stomach do flips. "You were in pain last night then fainted, we brought you straight here."

More memories flooded back to her, the pain, Logan's hands trying to keep her up, holding onto him to keep herself from the darkness. "Has the doctor said anything?" She asked.

"No, but your dad's been in." He told her, changing the subject. "He came to the crib since you weren't home about a hour after James and I got you here. Carlos brought him straight over and we all stayed the night, they're outside with Kendall and Katie who got here this morning. Jo's bringing Stephanie over when they finish shooting." He explained. Stephanie was Carlos' girlfriend, she had lived at the palm woods for a short time a while ago but left, then she came back, landing a job on new town high with both Jo and Camille.

"Gustavo and Kelly came for a while too but left for a meeting with Griffin." Logan carried on, Gustavo had signed Camille to rocque records a year ago after hearing her sing while cooking. Camille was working on her first album and wrote all of her own songs - with a little help from Gustavo every once in a while.

"Okay, thanks." Camille replied, licking her dry lips, Logan passed her a glass of water which she took gratefully.

"I'll go tell everyone that you're awake. They're really worried about you" He said, getting up from the seat by Camille's bed and heading outside. He was greeted by many concerned faces, Camille's dad - Austin Roberts but Logan called him Mr Roberts to be polite - stood up abruptly. He wanted to stay in the room with Camille but she was only allowed one visitor, although he wasn't happy about it he could see that Logan cared deeply for his daughter and let him stay in her room the whole night.

"Is she awake?" Mr Roberts asked in his thick Texan accent.

"Yeah she just woke up." Logan replied. He found a nurse and told her that Camille was awake, she then paged the doctor so Logan went back in to see Camille.

"Is a nurse coming in?" Camille asked sitting up, she had regained the full use of all of her senses.

"She's paged a doctor to come up." He told her, grabbing Camille's hand and kissing it gently. She smiled and shifted over in the bed, pulling him down to sit next to her.

Ten minutes later a female doctor came up. "Hello Miss Roberts, I'm doctor Green."

"Ya'll can just call me Camille." She replied with a hint of Texan in her accent.

"Then you can call me Paige." The kind doctor told her. "May I ask who you are for the records?" She asked Logan.

"I'm Logan, Camille's boyfriend." He told Paige, she smiled and nodded. "Do you know what happened yet?" He asked impatiently.

Paige smiled humbly "I'm afraid we do but I think I need to talk to Camille alone about our findings." That made both Camille and Logan worried.

Camille looked at Logan then back at Paige "Can he please stay? I want him with me." She asked smiling.

Paige replied with a "sure." before moving a seat to sit at the end of Camille's bed. "Camille, it seems that you have a Fibroid." She told the two sweetly. "A Fibroid is a non-cancerous growth in the muscles of the uterus. No one knows how they happen but it seems that they do."

Camille looked at Logan, still not quite believing what was being said. Logan spoke first "That's not too bad. You can treat Fibroids with birth control pills."

"Although that is very true, Camille has been on birth control pills for two years and the Fibroid grows despite them." Paige explained "This rarely happens but it's completely normal and there are other ways of treating them."

Camille was shocked at what she was hearing. "how can you treat them?" She asked politely.

"Well the best way would be a hysterectomy but that would mean that you would be incapable of having children, I'm guessing you do want children at some point. Yes?"

"Yes." Camille answered without a thought.

"Then we have another procedure that could work, it's not as affective as the hysterectomy but it should do the trick, then when you have had all of the children you want it would be a good idea to have the hysterectomy to ensure the Fibroid doesn't grow back or another one grows. Its called a myomectomy. It involves a small incision in your stomach to remove the fibroid and you should be fine to have children." Paige smiled.

"Should be?" Logan questioned.

"Like every operation there are risks." Paige started "If it goes wrong then you may struggle to conceive, but there is no possibility that you would never have children, unless we've started training five year olds."

Camille and Logan weren't amused with her joke. "We haven't!" She quickly said "It will be trained doctors." She reassured them. "We can fit you in for tomorrow morning."

"What if I don't have the surgery, what will happen?" Camille asked.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Was all that Paige said. "Are you having the myomectomy?" She asked.

Camille stalled. "Yes."


	4. Big time surgery

**Hi reader, so I go back to school tomorrow (unfortunately) so my updates will not be as regular but I will try to update whenever I can.**

**Please review, I love to know what you think.**

**Alethea13: That's what I was going for, I hope you weren't disappointed. Thanks for reviewing :) x**

**Disclaimer: Do I seriously need to say this again? I do NOT own Big Time rush or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

_Previously: "What if I don't have the surgery, what will happen?" Camille asked._

_"I wouldn't recommend it." Was all that Paige said. "Are you having the myomectomy?" She asked._

_Camille stalled. "Yes."_

* * *

_Sunday 28th June 2013 ~ 1:05pm_

"Good luck sweetheart!" Mamma Knight said as everyone crowded around Camille's hospital bed.

Carlos hugged her "It'll all be fine." He noted that even with his calming words the brunette still was on edge. He tried to think positive despite the negative thoughts running through Camille's head. And Logan's.

"Knock 'em dead." James laughed, lightly punching her arm. He then thought about what he had just said. "Good luck." He corrected nervously. "Not that you need it."

Kendall was up next. "You'll be fine. Think positive." He told her, hugging her small frame like she was made of porcelain.

Camille laughed. "I'm positive that I'm not dying. It's not that big of a deal." She wasn't trying to convince them, she was trying to convince herself.

Katie was next to walk up to the hospital bed, she didn't say anything, only hugged Camille then headed back next to her mother.

"Oh babe!" Jo said, she had tears running down her eyes as well as mascara. She grabbed Camille and hugged her as if her life depended on it.

"Can't breathe!" Camille joked, Jo pulled away and wiped away a few stray tears. "It's nothing Jo, it's not a major operation. Calm down before you make me cry!"

Jo nodded and let Kendall drag her out of the room, James followed suit. Stephanie just looked at Camille and smiled reassuringly, the two of them had an unspoken language, much like Logan and Camille. Stephanie pulled Carlos out of the room, leaving Camille with her dad and Logan, who hadn't left her side since the news.

Logan and Mr Roberts looked at each other, silently debating who went first. Mr Robert's lost. He sat beside Camille on the wooden chair and held her hand. "Everyone back in Texas sends their love." He told her calmly. "They wanted to come out but I thought you wouldn't want the fuss."

"I spoke to mama this morning." Camille told the older man "And the rest of 'em." She then added, Mr Roberts knew what she meant. 'them' included her nana Ida, then her brothers Declan (Aged 25) Harley (Aged 18) and Lucas (Aged 15). She probably also spoke to her horse Orchid as well.

"Good." He spoke nervously.

"Dad, It'll be okay, they know what they're doing." She told him, squeezing tightly on his hand. He nodded, kissed the hand he was holding, then left the room before he got upset.

Camille sighed contently and turned to Logan who was sat next to her on the bed. They spoke without words. He kissed the top of her head then looked her in the eyes. "I love you." Was all he said.

Camille was about to reply when her doctor - Paige - had walked in. "Are you ready?" She asked sweetly. Camille looked to Logan then nodded.

"No matter what happens..." He started "...I'm here for you."

Then she was wheeled down to the operating room.

* * *

_Sunday 28th June 2013 ~ 2:45pm_

Logan let out the breath he had been holding, he was currently sandwiched between mamma knight and Carlos waiting for Camille to leave surgery.

"How long's it been?" Katie asked from next to Mamma Knight.

Logan looked at his watch "One hour, Forty minutes." He told the small girl.

"How long did the doctor say it would take?" A concerned Carlos asked.

"Between one hour and One hour Thirty minutes if there is no complications."

"So she should have been out by now?" Kendall piped in.

Logan nodded.

Mamma Knight put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I'm sure it's fine Logan."

"Thanks." he replied blankly.

Carlos turned to him "But what will you do if it's not?" He asked, earning a slap on the arm from his girlfriend. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked.

Stephanie didn't answer, only glared at him. Logan looked at his best friend. "Me and Camille talked a couple months ago about our future, we want kids someday, that was always part of the plan. It still is."

Carlos smiled sympathetically. "Dude, what if it goes wrong? What if she can't have kids?"

"CARLOS!" Everyone shouted in sync.

"What?" The helmet wearer asked "I just want him to be prepared for whatever happens." It was a good idea, one which Logan appreciated, though he hoped there would have been no complications.

He sighed "Then there is plenty of other options. Like adoption... IVF..."

James sat forward on the chair opposite Logan "You would stay by her even if she couldn't have kids?"

Logan smiled and looked up from his hands for the first time since Camille left for surgery. "Of course I would." He answered simply.

"Mr Mitchell?" A female voiced asked from behind Logan. He turned around. It was a nurse.

"Yes?"

"It's wrote here that you are Camille's emergency contact. Is that correct?"

"Yes." He replied, getting worried.

"Can we please speak in private?"

* * *

**Okay so I decided to leave it there for a cliff-hanger but I will upload again later on today since I have so much more to write on this.**

**Please review and let me know what you think the nurse wants to speak to Logan about.**

**Until we meet again!**

**xxx**


	5. Big time results

**Sorry this took so long. I had almost finished writing it when my internet went and I lost it all.**

**So this is the re-write.**

**I'm aware that it is kinda boring but I needed to get the info across and so I've put a little Lomille fluff at the end.**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"Mr Mitchell?" A female voiced asked from behind Logan. He turned around. It was a nurse._

_"Yes?"_

_"It's wrote here that you are Camille's emergency contact. Is that correct?"_

_"Yes." He replied, getting worried._

_"Can we please speak in private?"_

* * *

_Sunday 28th June ~ 3:00pm_

"Before we start I need you to confirm some details on Miss Roberts. Just so I can be sure that you know here." The kind nurse said, giving a faint smile. She sat opposite Logan, a large wooden desk sat between them, the room was painted light blue, it was by no means inviting.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Her full name please?"

"Camille Jane Roberts."

"Age?"

"Twenty years old."

"Address?"

"Apartment 4J at the Palm Woods."

"Occupation?"

"Singer/Songwriter at Rocque records. Part time actress."

"Relation to you?"

"Girlfriend."

She smiled "That'll do. Now let me get to the point." She smiled again. "There were a few complications during Miss Robert's surgery. Everything is fine, she will be fine and the Fibroid was removed. But..." Logan didn't like the sound of that longwinded 'but'.

"But...?" He pressed.

"The fibroid was very hard to remove and very close to the left ovary so the surgeon ended up leaving a slight cut that will scar over with time. The problem is it has left one of her ovaries ...how can I say this?... unusable." She stalled and tried to find the right words. "This will make it harder to conceive and she will not be able to give a natural birth, it will have to be a C-section." She explained.

"But she can still have children?" Logan asked, the nurse nodded sweetly.

"Okay so there is the bad news. The good news is that they are just finishing up and will wheel Miss Roberts back to her room."

"Then what happens?"

"She will have to stay in hospital for two or three days and it will take about an hour for her aesthetic to ware off. And I will give you this..." She handed Logan a piece of paper "...To take home, it's basically just what she needs to do in order to get better. I will leave you in here to read it but I have to go." She left the room, smiling politely to Logan.

"Thank you." He mumbled as she left. Logan read the paper:

_After your Myomectomy:_

_You should follow these guidelines up until five weeks after your Myomectomy:_

_~Wear Sanity pads to absorb any blood that may leak. A regular menstrual cycle may not return until two months after your operation._

_~Walk often to reduce the possibility of blood clotting._

_ Take the medicine prescribed to you by your doctor._

_~Do not bathe for two days after your operation and be cautious when bathing._

_~Do not return to work until five weeks after._

_~Do not drive until five weeks after._

_~Do not resume sexual or strenuous activities until at least five weeks after your myomectomy._

_~Contact your doctor if you see any of the problems listed below:_

Logan didn't read the rest, he got up off of the cold wooden chair and headed for the door.

* * *

_Wednesday 1st July 2013 ~ 4:oopm_

"WELCOME HOME CAMILLE!" everyone shouted as Camille hobbled into her apartment on the forth floor. She laughed at the sight; All of her friends - which she classed as family - were stood in the middle of her front room pulling party poppers as she walked in. There was a 'Welcome home' banner hanging from the ceiling and a homemade 'get well soon' banner across her TV. There were bouquets of flowers around the room that people had given to her while she was in hospital and a massive table full of party foods. The perfect welcome home. James hit the speaker and 24/seven started playing. Logan helped Camille to her bedroom and helped her change from the red dress she entered the hospital in, into grey sweats and a plain white vest top, since she couldn't wear anything that put pressure on her abdomen. Then they went back out to the party.

Three hours later, Camille was beat. She struggled to keep her eyes open despite the early hour and was currently spread out along the couch. She had a slight pain coming from her lower abdomen but tried to ignore it since her doctor had told her to expect that. Mamma Knight picked up on Camille's fatigue from the kitchen and walked over to her, sitting on the arm chair next to Camille. "Hi Sweatpea." she spoke softly.

"Hi Mamma Knight." Camille replied with a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Just a bit. It's been a long week." Camille answered, yawning again.

"We'll leave you in peace now so you can get plenty of rest." She told the brunette, walking off like a Mamma duck trying to round up her ducklings. Eventually Camille was left with just Logan. Jo had left to go to her pool date with Kendall and was going to sleepover at Stephanie's so she didn't wake Camille coming home late. Logan directed the yawning girl to her bedroom and pulled her down onto the bed.

"You don't have to stay." Camille told him, giving mixed signal as she snuggled deeper

"Just a bit. It's been a long week." Camille answered, yawning again.

"We'll leave you in peace now so you can get plenty of rest." She told the brunette, walking off like a Mamma duck trying to round up her ducklings. Eventually Camille was left with just Logan. Jo had left to go to her pool date with Kendall and was going to sleepover at Stephanie's so she didn't wake Camille coming home late. Logan directed the yawning girl to her bedroom and pulled her down onto the bed.

"You don't have to stay." Camille told him, giving mixed signals as she snuggled deeper into the crook of his neck.

"You say that but I don't think I have a choice." Logan joked.

Camille yawned again. "I want you to stay." She said slowly and tiredly. "But you don't have to."

"I want to." He said, kissing her forehead "For as long as you want me. I'm here." He wasn't just talking about tonight and both of them knew it, Camille smiled into his neck.

"I'll always want you around." He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. It was a gentle kiss, but it meant much more to them then an hour long make-out session.

That was the beauty of their relationship. Sure they fell out about the most stupidest of things and lets face it, they argue. A lot. But when one of them needed the other, they would be there. No matter what.

Camille drifted off into a soft sleep.

* * *

**I apologise once more for the lack of drama.**

**:) Until we meet again :)**


	6. Ice cream rush

**I'm back! **

**Get ready for a massive time jump.**

**I hope you haven't gotten bored of me yet.**

**!Please please please please please review!**

**Disclaimer: Really? Do I need to? **

* * *

_Wednesday 5th July 2013._

Camille was curled up in a ball on her couch, it had been almost five weeks since her operation and she was currently experiencing no pain.

It was five am but Camille had woken up early, it was Logan's snoring that had immediately woken her, usually she could sleep through it, he wasn't a loud snorer, but today was different. Now she was covered in a blanket, watching TV and drinking coffee in her pyjamas.

Camille was shocked when she heard her phone vibrate against her coffee table, who would text her this early? She picked up her phone, surprised that it was Stephanie who usually sleeps till noon - much like Carlos - and quickly read the message:

_sorry if I woke ya._

_Can u txt me bk wen ur awake. i need to come over._

_like asap :) xxx_

Camille hit reply, concern setting in her eyes.

_i was already awake._

_come round now. let urself in x_

Minutes later Camille heard her front door open and close, then a sad face pop into the light, Stephanie was still in her pyjamas only now they were currently tearstained, like her face. Camille got up and enveloped her into a hug. "What's wrong Steph?"

Steph pulled away from the hug. "There's two problems. Is Jo awake? I need you both."

Camille looked to Jo's bedroom door. "I'll go wake her, you go get the ice cream out of the freezer." She instructed. She saw that Stephanie was about to protest and added "It's never too early for ice cream."

Ten minutes later the girls regrouped. Camille and Jo sat on the couch and a tearful Stephanie on the table in front of them.

"What's so wrong that you had to hold a girlie chat at this time of the morning?" Jo asked, annoyed that she had been woken up by Camille jumping on her bed.

Stephanie wiped away some stray tears making their way towards her mouth. "I don't know where to start!" She squeaked.

Camille sighed. "Save the worst till last." She offered, Steph nodded.

"My parents want to move back to Chicago." She said quickly. He friends mouths fell open. "They would let me stay but they can't pay for my accommodation or anything and New Town High is my only work and it doesn't pay enough to pay for an entire apartment." She let a few more tears fall.

Jo and Camille thought of the same thing at once, they looked to each other, smiled then returned their gaze to their tearful friend. "You know, we could convert the study into a third bedroom." Jo said quietly.

Camille spoke next "Then you only need to pay for a third of an apartment. Sure the rooms a little small but it's a fair size."

Steph looked up at her two best friends. "Thank you. A lot. It means the world to me but I can't." She explained. "That brings me onto the second problem. She started to stall until she finally blurted out "I'm pregnant." Jo and Camille's mouths flew open once again. "And I can't make you guys live with me and a baby, that's too much."

"Does Carlos know?" Camille asked, still shocked.

"No."

"Are you gunna keep it?" Jo asked, also shocked.

"Yes."

"Babe..." Camille started "...I don't know about Jo but I'm still willing to let you stay. Baby and all. We'll figure something out. Together." She grabbed Stephanie's hand and Jo did the same.

"I would rather be woken up by a baby crying then Camille jumping on me." Jo told them.

"thank you."

* * *

_Wednesday 5th August 2013 (still)_

Five am was a usual time for Logan to wake up, he was an early bird by nature, usually he would wake up to find Camille next to him, asleep in his arms, then he would spend about an hour watching her sleep, wondering what she was dreaming about - but not in a creepy way! Then he would try to get out of bed without disturbing his sleeping beauty and read on the couch until she awoken, since he's slept at Camille's every night since her operation, not having the heart to leave her alone. But today was different, this morning he woke up to a cold, empty bed and none of Camille's wild curls leaning against his bare chest. He sat bolt upright and got out of the bed, picking his shirt up off of the floor and putting it back on. Then he slowly and quietly made his way into the kitchen, stopping at the door leading to the front room when he heard crying. He knew he shouldn't have but he decided to eavesdrop.

_"Are you gunna keep it?" _It was Jo's voice he heard, full of concern.

_"Yes." _Was that Stephanie?

_Babe..." _It must have been since that was definitely Camille _"...I don't know about Jo but I'm still willing to let you stay. Baby and all. We'll figure something out. Together." _Baby and all!? Logan nearly chocked on air. Did that mean Stephanie was pregnant? Did that mean carefree Carlos was going to be a dad?

The girls said some other things but Logan wasn't listening. He waited until there was a silence and walked into the front room like nothing happened. "Logan!" Camille jumped.

"Morning beautiful." He replied, kissing the tip of her nose as he walked past. She blushed. "Is that ice cream? At five am?"

Camille sighed "It's never too early for ice cream." she said digging in along with the other girls.

"Fair enough."

Logan decided to keep quiet about Stephanie being pregnant. After all, it wasn't his secret and she would tell everyone in time. Wouldn't she?

* * *

**Sorry I know there wasn't much Lomille but yeah...I just a terrible person and I'm sorry.**


End file.
